


Legend *AU Yandere*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Emily Browning - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Tom Hardy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Francis is a young beauty who's brother is in the well known East End gang belonging to the Krays twins. When she meets Reggie Kray she is soon very interested in him. She meets his twin brother, Ronnie, who always thought he would only like men, he finds him attracted to Francis. So the twins decide that like with everything else, they'd share her. But when she marries Reggie she soon sees that she wont have a happy life with the Krays. When the brothers get drunk and rape her she leaves them. Now that she is trying to get her life back together the brothers come back into her life.





	Legend *AU Yandere*

I remember when I first met Reggie Kray. He was handsome. He was charming. He was dangerous. He was everything I was knew I had to stay away from.   
I was sixteen when we first met. He came to pick up my older brother Frank. I had been enjoying one of my favorite sweets. Lemon sherbert. It was a homemade candy at a local sweet shop in town.   
He said he remembered me from when I was kid and that I had really grown up. I thought he was cute, and from the way he was looking at me I could tell that he thought the same about me.   
So I flirted with him a bit, and playfully joking that its what happens. We grow up.  
He had asked what I was eating so I took it out of my mouth to show him. He recognized it asking if he could try it. I was surprised that he would be so brave to ask that. But knowing who he is and what he does for a living I guessed that it shouldn't have been a surprise.  
So I let him. He popped the candy I just had in my mouth enjoying it. He bit into it, making it crunch and brake in half. I chuckled telling him that he wasn't suppose to do that. But when he asked me how was he suppose to get to the liquid center, I had responded that he needed to be patient.   
He grinned. "Nah. Being patient doesn't get you want you want." He said. That's when Frank and my mother came. My mother fussed me to come back inside when I was hardly dressed and not even wearing socks.   
I knew that she didn't want me talking to Reggie. I had been wearing a long pale tan dress and orange sweater that my grandmother made me. She made me a lot of things.  
Reggie grinned at us and handed me the other half of the sweet I shared with him, which I gladly took back. I looked at my mother, knowing that mischief sparkled in my eyes as I put the sweet back into my mouth.   
I then walked back inside my home. I loved my mother. But she could be a little much sometimes. A bit protective of me.  
Looking back now. I know she why she was being overly protective with me being in the presence of Reginald Kray.  
If I knew then what I know now... I think I would've listened to her warnings. To her fear for me.  
But I guess you have to go threw hard times to grow up.


End file.
